A Death Are you sure?
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Please read all the way through and RR even flames
1. Default Chapter

Sitting in a large black house glancing around outside where there was no one. Begins to type the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta silenty walked away whith his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Vegeta is there something I can do to help?" Goku ran up behind the prince of all saiyans who for the first time didn't answer.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Go away Kakartot! There is nothing that can be done for Trunks. He is dead, don't disturb the dead this time Kakarot"  
  
Goku didn't answer yet still he followed Vegeta as they swished their tails back and forth.  
  
"Can you not follow even the simplest of orders? Had we been at home you would have to follow the orders given to you" Vegeta didn't bother looking back at the third class male behind him.  
  
"Oh come on Veg-Ahhhh!"  
  
Goku didn't even finished his sentence because the last of the saiyans were suddenly falling straight through a hole in the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
*Cowers in the corner waching the angry mob storm closer*  
  
"Help me!"  
  
*The mob storms closer waving their torches*  
  
"I'll write more on the next chapter"  
  
*The mob starts to shout "You killed Trunks, you killed Trunks"*  
  
"Please R&R I'll fix everything don't worry. 


	2. Chapter 2

"They're sitll out there" Mob begins to ram the door with a large tree. The huge black door begins to slpinter loudly. The large black house to shake  
  
"Help" *Begins to run trying to find a way out* "I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"THUMP"  
  
The planet shook slightly at the force of the two saiyans' fall.  
  
Slowly the two males rose to their feet. In front of them stood seven females their mokey- like tails swishing.  
  
"Prince Vegeta" one said with a low bow.  
  
Vegeta nodded silently and the females led the way. Goku scrambled after Vegeta who was walking camly.  
  
"Were are we?" he questioned  
  
Vegeta glanced over at Goku and rolled his dark eyes.  
  
"Where we need to be to help my son. Planet Vegeta."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know the chapter are choppy! please HELP ME I'M STUCK WITH AN ANGRY MOB!"  
  
The mob rams the wall once more and the brittle tree truned to dust.  
  
"Panchan! Please help me! Tell them!"  
  
A female saiyan stepped away from the mob.  
  
"Please HELP ME Panchan! Tell them one thing only"  
  
Panchan smiles evily and nods truning toward the angry mob "The evil witch killed Trunks" someone cried from the mob.  
  
"Please Panchan! Tell them it will be in the third chapter I swear" Presses face against the glass and stares at them with fear in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not telling them anything"Panchan said pretending to look confused.  
  
"Panchan you just signed my death warrnet!"  
  
"Sure did" Panchan said  
  
"Please revive me, you promied you would!"  
  
"Nope! Won't do it!" Panchan said  
  
"Please Panchan! Rwvive me so I can finish the story"  
  
"Oh alright" Panchan said "For the story"  
  
"Panchan!!!"  
  
The mob pulls Warrior from beyond out of the house spitting on her and pulling her hair. Suddenly one pulls a HUGE sword and chops off her head. 


	3. Chapter three

"Hey everyone its me Panchan...I'll be doing this chapter...but i need to revive her so she don't come around an haunt me...and maybe kill me in my sleep...so I need to find her body so I can revive her." "Oh she doesn't own anything...I own it all...well not the story idea..she owns that and nothing else" Goes off before some poeple try to take her away for saying stuff thats not true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trunks! Where?!?" Goku yelled looking all around him.  
  
You imbecile! We have to find him! Imbecile!"Vegeta closed his eyes and ran his fingers across his dark eyes.(You would have thought Goku didn't think of the most obvoius thing? Well I sure didn't think he would have got it:))  
  
"You have pirple hair" a female's voice called out  
  
"That was fast"Goku said.  
  
Trunks was standing with chains on his writs and legs.Another seven females were wachting him as if confused by his strength.  
  
"Trunks! Get over here now!" Vegeta yelled loudly making Trunks and the others jump.  
  
"Dad" Trunks grinned and walked overclinking and clanking.  
  
"Lets go"Vegeta truned back toward the left " Well" he said when nobody moved.  
  
"Aren't you going to take these chains off me first?" Trunks held out his arms.  
  
Goku and Trunks fell over which made the saiyans stare at them.  
  
"Why not?" Trunks yelped struggling to get to his feet.  
  
"Revenge" Vegeta said camly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Both Goku and Trunks yelled at the top of their lungs making Vegeta glare at them over his shoulder.  
  
"If it weren't for your crazy fans Warrior from beyond would have never had her head chopped off.  
  
Trunks looked shocked for a several seconds.  
  
"They did that because I died? How sweet" he grinned but Vegeta who was thankfully out of ear shot, didn't hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey ya'll I'm back to revive her"  
  
*Lays body on floor and does a crazy dance to revive her and watches her get up and look around to see where she is* 


End file.
